


Johnny Worthington Ends Up Trollhunter Because the Human World is Out to Get Him

by ChaseTheFreakinStars



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Mistaken Identity, On Hiatus, Too Many HeadCanons, Trans Johnny J. Worthington III, Trans Male Character, YES this is a Trollhunter Johnny au. No you're not allowed to comment on that fact, as in johnny is often mistaken for kanjigar, as well as for a troll, inspired by my own tumblr posts, this is being played as straight as possible, warnings are spotty after chapter 2 sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheFreakinStars/pseuds/ChaseTheFreakinStars
Summary: About six months after the events of Monsters, INC., the monster world is in crisis. Fear shortages rock the continent as one of its largest refiners closes its doors in preparation to switch to Laughter. Desperate to pick up the slack, companies like Fear CO push top-line scarers into scaring more and more kids, even as they struggle to keep the doors on.Scarer Johnny Worthington III has already had way too many close calls during this time, but it all comes to a head when he’s forced to flee a home in sunny Arcadia Oaks, California, on the same night two human-world monsters have a battle of the fates under a familiar overpass. The resulting lunacy causes quite a few problems, and very few of them can be solved with a roar.ON HIATUS
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, god, this is something that's happening. This is entirely self-indulgent so the pacing and updates will probably be glacial. 
> 
> Inspired by my own [dang](https://chase-the-freakin-stars.tumblr.com/post/616616720406396928/i-was-looking-through-my-camera-roll-and-got-vibe) [posts](https://chase-the-freakin-stars.tumblr.com/post/616790809978847232/i-should-never-make-jokes-because-i-will-always)
> 
> TW: strong language, vague mentions of blood and untreated injury.

Johnny J. Worthington the Third was Fucked with a capital F.

The sound of crickets droned loudly in his ears, nearly drowning out the wail of emergency response vehicles coming from the now out-of-sight cul-de-sac. No doubt the human family of the kid he’d been trying to scare was responsible. It also meant he could kiss that route home goodbye. Unfortunate, because according to the guidelines they’d started handing out at Fear CO, your chances of getting back through a door halved when you couldn’t make it back to the same one. Not that it mattered, considering it was power outs that had prevented him from making a swift exit in the first place.

Now, he’s stuck. Stuck in the dark, in the woods, with glass in his palms and thankfully not in his eyes thanks to the nosedive he’d had to take out of a child’s bedroom window. Stuck in a world full of things that could kill him just for touching them with no way to get back to his now arguably crummy job. Effectively banished because there wasn’t enough power to keep the doors on longer than sixty damn seconds. 

None of that matters right now though. He can’t magically wish a door open to transport him back his own world. What matters now is survival, for as long as possible, and staying leaning against a tree in the middle of the woods at night is a bad idea in any dimension. 

“Right, shelter. Shelter, shelter, shelter.” Johnny chants under his breath, hauling himself to his feet and deeper into the woods. Absently, he notes that the sky is lightening on the horizon. Also not great, daytime meant a larger chance of running into a human, which could be deadly for any number of reasons (none of which were pleasant or desired). Unfortunately, the pickings for suitable shelter were very slim, which meant that instead of finding somewhere to hole up and pick glass out of his palms, he was forced to dodge from shadow to shadow to keep as hidden as possible in the face of the rising sun. Unfun, especially since he couldn’t put his arms to use in keeping himself low to the ground, due to glass-related issues.

Despite his cautious maneuvering, it still manages to escape Johnny entirely that he’d managed to stumble across a dry canal. …Right up until he manages to slip and go careening through the bushes directly into it. There’s no graceful way to recover during a fall like that without using one’s hands, so Johnny ended up curling up, squeezing his eyes shut, and hoping he didn’t break anything on the way down. With a thump and a disgruntled ‘ow’, his fall comes to an end in the cool, dry shadow of an overpass. Cracking an eye open, Johnny lies perfectly still, listening to see if he’d been noticed. When there’s no screams, shouts, or other exclamations of discovery, he quickly rolls to his feet and shakes off his fur; doing his best to play off the fall. A quick examination of the bottom of the canal yields…practically nothing. A few storm drains, trash, the empty rafters of the overpass, and a conspicuous pile of stones sitting in the sun. 

Or, well, they would have been in the sun were the sun not currently blocked by a formidable array of clouds. Not gray ones, thankfully. Johnny was not in the mood to be wet on top of lost, bleeding, and stuck in a hostile environment. The overpass might work for shelter though. It was dark, and he couldn’t smell human (at least not fresh human), but there was a strange, kind of earthy smell that made his hackles rise as he skirted around the pile of rocks. He’d just been about to pass it fully, b-lining for the darker shade directly under the overpass, when he was half-scared out of his skin by the sound of a voice _very loudly_ saying his name.

_Johnny Worthington_.

Johnny spun, hackles fully up and fight-or-flight fully engaged, looking around for whoever _knew his name on this side of the doors_ only to find…

Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Just a large swathe of empty canal and a pile of rocks. A. Glowing. Pile of rocks. A glowing pile of rocks that was now saying his name again, apparently. 

Despite all better judgement, Johnny found himself stepping closer, and closer, to the possibly-haunted rocks. Despite the fear, it honestly felt like this was something he needed to see, and if he didn’t see it, he’d regret it for the rest of his life. Still wary of his hands, he ended up awkwardly kicking at the pile of stones, trying to uncover the source of the glow. It was slow going, but by the time he finally toed aside the last obscuring rock, his fear had abated and been replaced with anticipation. 

Which was why it was decidedly disappointing when his efforts paid off in the form of… an astrolabe? A fancy one, sure. Probably expensive, if it was solid silver and actually inlaid with mother-of-pearl like it appeared to be. That didn’t change the fact that it was an outdated hunk of navigation equipment. Still, it had been talking to him. Probably. So, he hesitantly reached down and picked it up, minding the abrasions in his palms. The thing was way lighter than he thought it would be, and warmer. There were some sort of runes etched along the outside, and Johnny took a second to squint at them, swearing he saw them move, before being startled from his examination by a car horn from the overpass. The sound had him skittering back, quickly, into the shadows of the overpass just as the sun saw fit to come out from its cloud cover, bathing the spot he’d occupied seconds ago in sunlight. Johnny stood still, attention on the overpass as he waited for any other commotion. When none was forthcoming, he returned his attention to the astrolabe, which now bafflingly displayed characters written in something he could read.

“For the glory of Merlin,” Johnny mumbled, turning the disk delicately between his claws, “daylight is mine to …command?” 

The astrolabe chimed suddenly, the center lighting up bright blue, and Johnny could practically feel electricity in the air. Before he could think much more than ‘ _oh, fuck._ ’ the tension was suddenly and unceremoniously snapped by the sound of a new, different voice.

“Master Worthington!”

Startled once again, Johnny does the first thing that comes to mind. Whip around, lob the thing in his hands at - _wait was that a monster ?_ \- whoever had snuck up behind him and haul ass in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, the opposite direction happened to be directly into the chest of another…monster? Johnny unfortunately didn’t have much time to properly contemplate that, as he’d cracked his skull very unceremoniously against this particular individual’s rock-hard sternum and promptly lost consciousness.

Still amongst the land of the living, one Blinkous Galadrigal and his mate, Aaarrrgghh, stand over their new Trollhunter’s unconscious form. Blinkous was left agog, and a bit chagrined, clutching the amulet that had been lobbed at his face moments before. Aaarrrgghh was shamefaced at having rendered their Trollhunter accidentally unconscious, and gently scooped his bleeding body off the ground and into his arms with a quiet ‘oops’. 

The two trolls made eye contact, each holding the two pieces to the newest puzzle of a Trollhunter as they stood in the shade of the overpass, mere steps away from the entrance to Trollmarket. “That,” Blinkous said, “…could have gone better. Come, we should deliver our new Trollhunter to Vendel, it seems he may require a healer’s services.” With a clap of his unoccupied hands, Blinkous leads the way back to the Trollmarket door, drawing an arc with his horngazel in one smooth motion. Behind him, Aaarrrgghh hums in agreement, tilting his head. As the portal begins closing behind them, Blinkous gives a huff. “Not even a minute declared the Trollhunter and he’s already gotten himself into trouble. Things are off to a great start already.”

“Technically our fault.” Aaarrrgghh chides. 

“Not the point.” Blinkous declares, right before the portal finally seals in a flash of orange light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Trollmarket!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said. glacial. 
> 
> TW: dubious medical magic, description of re-treatment of lacerations

When Johnny opens his eyes again, it takes him a good minute to figure out what’s wrong with his surroundings. Despite the softness of the shallow bed he finds himself propped up in, it’s definitely not his bed. For one, it smells too much like tea for some reason. For another, it’s too low and are those _fur blankets_? Disturbed, he pushes himself up with his elbows, letting the pile of blankets on top of him slide off his chest as he peers around the room. It’s big, very big, and orange. The walls of it tower and glitter, seemingly glowing from the inside. To either side of him, there are rows of fur-lined depressions built directly into the ground, identical to the one he sits inside. There are low, squat cabinets next to each of them, but only the one next to him has anything on it. There are several shallow bowls, one full of probably-water, and others full of who-knows-what; as well as a couple rolls of cloth bandage and…

The astrolabe. It sits cheerily among the junk, glowing softly in an even rhythm. Johnny reaches out to grab it without really thinking, and jumps slightly when something slides off his arm with a weighty thump. A quick shuffle in the blankets later reveals...a hunk of metal shaped like omega? Weird. Why was that in there? Mentally shrugging, he picks it up - mindful of his now bandaged but still sore palms - and thumps it onto the rim of his ‘bed’.

“So he wakes! Lie back, whelp, before you undo my hard work.” A gruff voice materializes on his opposite side and Johnny loses the fight to not jump out of his skin as a huge, pale stone hand pushes him gently but firmly back down onto the bed. The monster making his way around Johnny's bed with the assistance of a staff made from the same orange crystal as the walls looks old. He's tall, taller than Johnny, and sports a long white beard, a mop of white hair on his back, spiraled horns that stick straight out from either side of his head, and milky, blind looking eyes. The tall monster's foot brushes against the metal omega symbol and he peers down at it before heaving a long-suffering sigh. "Blinkous." He mutters, reaching down and scooping the bauble off the floor.

"Uh...what is that thing?" Johnny asks, eyeing his visitor. "And who are you? Where am I?"

The tall monster casts a look at him, the disapproval in his gaze making Johnny want to cringe back. "This is a gaggletack. It is used to negate enchantments that obscure the truth. Often employed by paranoid busybodies." The last sentence is spoken under his breath as he places the now-named gaggletack on the cabinet. "As for your other questions, I am Vendel, son of Rundle, son of Kilfred, elder and healer of Trollmarket. Currently, you are within our heartstone, receiving treatment for your injuries.”  
Johnny blinks, rolling those answers around in his head. He now has a handful of _other_ questions to ask, but those can wait. “It’s...nice to meet you? Vendel, sir. Uh, I’m - “

“Johnny Worthington, I’m aware. Between Blinkous and the amulet it wasn’t hard to figure out.” Vendel riffles through the junk scattered over the top of the cabinet before picking up a thin, bluish crystal and kneeling next to Johnny’s bed with a grunt of effort. Without further comment, he reaches out and grasps Johnny’s chin, tilting his head from side to side and examining his eyes. “Are you experiencing any dizziness? Confusion? Blurred vision?”

Johnny winces, a bit uncomfortable with being grabbed, but this guy is obviously some sort of medical professional and it sounds like he’s doing a concussion check. “No? I mean, my forehead hurts, and so do my hands, and I’m pretty sure I’m still not straight on half of what’s happening but other than that ....”

Vendel makes a grunting noise, nodding his head in assent. “Satisfactory, everything is working as intended then.” He releases Johnny’s chin and hands him the crystal. “Chew on this, it should help alleviate the pain.”

Johnny takes it cautiously with one bandaged hand and after eyeing it for a moment, sticks the end of it into his mouth, behind his tusks. He obviously can’t chew on it, not unless he wants to break his teeth, but biting down on it… actually seems to be doing something. He suddenly feels a lot less tense as his headache abates. He rolls the crystal around his mouth a bit as Veldel takes hold of one of his hands and starts to unwrap the bandages covering it.

Johnny’s palm looks… pretty bad. Some of the larger lacerations have neat little stitches in them, while others are still oozing some blood. His whole palm is coated in something oily and smelling strongly of herbs. Vendel hums as he examines the injuries before reaching for the bowl of water and setting it down next to him. Wetting a cloth, the healer carefully wipes the oily mixture and blood from Johnny’s palm. Johnny can feel the tug of cloth against the stitches but not much else. Was this crystal supposed to be an anesthetic?

After another examination, this time involving poking claws at scabs (that did hurt) and pulling stitches from cuts that were mostly closed (that _definately_ hurt), Vendel spread a new round of oily something on Johnny’s palm and rewrapped it in fresh bandages. The process was repeated for his opposite hand, with the exception of the discovery of a lingering piece of glass, which Vendel extracted with his claws. That was extremely painful, and resulted in Johnny looking the other way as he tried desperately not to pass out at the sight of his own blood.

“There.” Vendel grunted, releasing Johnny’s now smarting but cleanly bandaged hand. “You should be fine in a few days. If the pain persists, or you notice a strange smell, return here.” With that, the elder slowly gets to his feet and heads for the exit, bowl of soiled water and bandages in tow. “Blinkous!” He barks just before disappearing around the corner, “Collect your Trollhunter and remove yourselves from my dwell.”

Practically on the elder’s heels, another monster enters the healing room with his body angled toward the doorway and all four of his blue arms raised in surrender. He chuckles nervously and casts a glance behind him, making eye contact with Johnny momentarily before finally turning to face him fully. This new monster, besides the four arms, also sports six eyes, a very broad nose, horns, and a receding hairline. He gives Johnny a nervous, apologetic smile before hurrying over to offer his assistance in hauling Johnny out of the depression in the ground.

“I’m terribly sorry about all this.” The monster frets as Johnny takes his proffered hands and stands with a grunt, “It was never my intention to cause you injury, Master Worthington.”

Though he'd initially been distracted by taking the blue crystal out of his mouth, when the monster says his name, it finally clicks for Johnny who exactly this is. “You’re the guy from the canal!” He hisses, “Did you and your buddy have to sneak up on me like that?”

The monster winces, releasing Johnny as if burned. “As I said, apologies. We weren’t looking to frighten you, but time was of the essence. The sun was up, and you had a close enough call as it was.”

“No idea what the sun has to do with anything, but okay.” Johnny mutters, turning his attention away from the new monster and to the astrolabe on the cabinet top. He picks it up carefully and it hums in his hands, continuing to pulse.

“Ah! Would you look at that, it’s reacting to you already. There’s some real promise in you!” The blue monster says excitedly, tapping his palms together gently as he watches.

Johnny blinks, lowering his hand and the astrolabe with it before turning back to the other monster. “Sorry, who are you again?” He asks, poking the other in the chest with his free hand.

“Oh! Dear, pardon my manners. Blinkous Galadrigal, but call me Blinky, please. Blinkous is such a dreadful name.” He offers two hands for a shake and Johnny takes the top one hesitantly. Blinky is surprisingly gentle with the shake though.

“…Johnny Worthington. The Third. Although everyone seems to know that already.” Johnny muses, releasing Blinky’s hand. Though after a second, he tilts his head thoughtfully “What was that you said about the astrolabe _reacting_ to me?”

Blinky grins widely. “Amulet, actually, and I’ll be happy to answer all your questions and more in a moment. For now, we should get going before Vendel decides to evict us himself.” With that, the blue monster heads for the exit, forcing Johnny to trail after him. The roof drops sharply outside the room, though the whole place is still walled in orange crystal. They pass through another room that looks more like an examination room, where Vendel is poking through various tinctures and herbs lining one of the walls. Blinky doesn’t acknowledge him so neither does Johnny.

Johnny isn’t really sure what he’s expecting from outside the infirmary. A city? More orange crystal? A huge, sprawling underground cavern, chock full of neon, colorful crystals, and colorful monsters was perhaps not it. He can’t help but gawp at the sight of it all.

“Now then, Master Worthington. Welcome to Trollmarket, and to the start of your tenure as our newest Trollhunter!” Blinky says, all four hands propped on his hips and looking quite smug with himself.

Johnny blinks, spell broken, and slowly turns to face Blinky. “My new tenure… as what now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever just smile and nod along with what everyone's saying because you're a Reasonable Adult but you actually have no idea what's going on so you just roll with it? That's Johnny for most of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh. hm. i've forgotten about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the remains of the last chapter i worked on. I'll post what little timeline i have written down in the next chapter slot. for the moment, consider this on pretty much permanent hiatus
> 
> Uh, TW for public intoxication, violence, and blood

Johnny walks the streets of Trollmarket in a daze, sandwiched between Blinky and his companion Aaarrrgghh, whom Johnny had introduced his skull to the day before. Aaarrrgghh had been just as apologetic about that incident, if not more so, than Blinky was. Johnny had simply waved him off, more absorbed by the fact that he’d apparently been promoted to the position of magical protector in charge of defending trolls (not monsters! _Trolls!_ ) and humans alike from evil trolls. Johnny still wasn’t straight on what the difference between good and bad trolls was but apparently, they couldn’t get into Trollmarket.

Blinky’s words and gestures were just background noise to Johnny as he examined his surroundings. He would probably feel more like paying attention if everyone around them was ignoring him, but instead there were all sorts of curious glances and hushed whispers thrown their way. Johnny cringes back from a particularly scrutinous individual, and is thankful when Aaarrrgghh puts his considerable bulk between them. It doesn’t stop Johnny from wishing desperately for a damn shirt. Running around naked was fine for lots of monsters, and Johnny didn’t mind doing it for short stints as a scarer, but going shirtless was something he hadn’t done in public since grade school.

The troll who has pushed his way through the crowds and up to Johnny and his guides is very obviously intoxicated. His body lists slightly and his breath reeks of something strong even as he sneers down at them. Johnny tenses as the blue, crystal-covered behemoth gives him a disdainful once-over and feels his hackles rise in response; a growl threatening to work it’s way out of his throat. There’s violence in the air even before the belligerent drunk opens his mouth to speak, and his words are cutting through his slur.

“ _What_ is this supposed to be?” He sneers, leaning in uncomfortably close to Johnny. Johnny resists the urge to step back, knowing instinctively that backing down would be the wrong move in this situation. He does bare his tusks in an annoyed grimace though.

Before Johnny can give any sort of response, Blinky cuts in. “Ah, Draal, I was just getting to that, you see, this is - oh dear how should I put this -” he mutters, rubbing his hands together, “This is our new Trollhunter!” He states, smiling awkwardly.

Draal snorts and growls at that, pushing his face closer to Johnny and very obviously scenting him. Johnny does growl at him this time, leaning backwards but trying not to take a step back and lose ground.

“This furry little whelp was chosen to be my father’s successor?” Draal snarls, “Bushigal! I’m the amulet’s rightful heir. The honor should have gone to me, not some upstart from a different tribe!” Draal lists to the side again, pulling away from Johnny a bit before continuing his tirade. “This is a disgrace. He wouldn't last five minutes against any one of us, let alone Bular.”

Johnny is sure Draal is continuing to spit poison in front of him, but suddenly he can’t hear him over the roar of blood pumping in his ears. Before he can so much as blink, the bubble of his thoughts pops alongside the satisfying crack of his armored knuckles against Draal’s stone nose. Worthington men don’t take shit lying down, and he wasn’t going to just stand there and let this drunk punk shittalk him to the entire goddamn population he was supposed to be protecting.

Draal’s whole body jerks back with the hit, a surprised and pained noise cutting off his rant as he tosses his head, snorting blue-black blood from his nostrils where the blow had managed to rupture the inner lining of his sinuses. Meanwhile, every line of Johnny’s body is tense. He can hear Blinky exclaiming about him summoning the armor in the background, but all of his attention is on Draal.

Before Draal can regain his footing, Johnny lunges forward and threads his fingers into the troll’s nose ring. He yanks on it savagely, not hard enough to tear it out but hard enough to hurt and keep Draal on his level. “Listen to me, you drunk piece of shit.” Johnny hisses, “I’m Johnny goddamn Worthington, and I am not weak. Try and undermine me again and I’ll rip off your fucking testicles and feed them to you. Capisce?”

Draal stares back at him, quiet and tense, before looking away and drawing back. Johnny lets him go, still angry and ready to put up a fight, but Draal just stalks away. To his surprise, Johnny notices that some of their surrounding crowd is actually glaring at Draal, while others give Johnny looks of newfound approval.

Johnny nearly jumps out of his skin when Blinky places a featherlight hand on his armored shoulder. Concentration broken, the amulet flashes and the armor disappears. Johnny barely catches it before it hits the ground.

“Very impressive, Master Worthington.” Blinky says softly, steering Johnny in the direction of Aaarrrgghh, and in turn back towards the direction of their destination. “Allow me to apologize for Draal’s behavior on his behalf. His commentary was uncalled for.”

“Mmm.” Aaarrrgghh hums softly, “Rude. Drunk. Shouldn't be picking fights." One of his giant hands ruffles Johnny’s hair gently, and Johnny finds himself relaxing even more.

“Yeah.” Johnny murmurs, right as Blinky directs him into an out-of-the-way alcove marked with a neon light in the shape of a book. The library itself is massive, handmade leather bound books lining every surface and wall of the place.


	4. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline! for those interested in the barest minimum that i had planned when i lost interest

Notes:

Johnny wakes up in the healers den, is baffled by the cloth bandages for his hands, dazzled by the heartstone, and treated to the tender mercies of Vendel who tests him for lingering symptoms of concussion.

After being ejected from the healer's den johnny is introduced to Blinky and aaarrrgghh and taken on a tour of trollmarket, where he's given a rundown of things and runs into a drunken Draal. The confrontation with Draal reminds Johnny of his cocky college kid days and he's reminded not for the first time that getting bullied sucks.

In blinkys library blinky tries to catch Johnny up on some basics in print since his hands aren't fit for swinging swords yet and he could obviously use the refresher. Johnny finds the sheer amount of information dizzying and is saved from having to confess that he can't read trollish by Baggdwella who needs help with a gnome problem.

The gnome problem is actually kind of an easy fix? Johnny is pretty damn good at pouncing and is faster than most trolls. Because he doesn't have the amulet, and isn't keen on killing a gnome with his bare hands, he just linebacker pitches it away from Baggdwella's stand. She tells him he can have anything he wants out of her shop as thanks and he starts to reject before spotting a bomber jacket and deciding to take that because he really misses clothes.

Johnny spends the night in his predecessor's home because there are no other vacancies in trollmarket and has a breakdown. He wakes up with the armor activated due to his meltdown and freaks when he can't get it off. Eventually he heads for the library to confront blinky about it because he really doesn't want the reminder right now. Trolls give him weird looks on his way there and he assumes it's because of the armor. Blinky is shocked, but vaguely unsurprised that Johnny can't get the armor off and explains that it's retracting to his emotional state. To try and fix it, he suggests they do some basic training in the Forge. Once there Blinky asks if he has any combat experience. Johnny says he can fence, and that he takes self-defense and boxing classes. Blinky is surprised but pleased and runs Johnny through some basic sword fighting drills. In the middle of learning to swing a broadsword around Draal enters the arena and offers his service as a...sparring partner. Blinky goes to decline on Johnny's behalf but is vetoed by Vendel, who has turned up to see what the newest trollhunter is made of.

Johnny holds his own surprisingly well, he can't swing daylight for shit but he can dodge and throw a punch. He's also not afraid to fight dirty by grabbing Draal by the nosering or hopping on his back. Draal steadily gets more and more aggressive though and eventually wipes the floor with Johnny. Vendel isn't completely disappointed in the performance. After winning, Draal snarls at Johnny about him not deserving the amulet and to stop rolling around in a dead troll's scent. Johnny of course can't smell the difference between trolls for shit and couldn't even tell he was starting to smell like Kanjigar just from one night in his house.

Blinky and aaarrrgghh are kind of cringing on Johnnys behalf and apologise for Draal's behavior and say that picking up the former Trollhunters scent is normal and that no one was going to actually think anything of it.

Later down the line but when bular sees johnny out and about in armor the first time he thinks its Kanjigar somehow and has a whole monologue at him in trollish and Johnny is just ?????? The whole time while trying to simultaneously not have a gay crisis over the stinky linebacker of a troll that might be trying to kill him

This was meant to be a note on the chapter this occurs in -> "Johnny Worthington is a generally well-adjusted adult" I say to myself as I write him having a breakdown in the home of a dead troll because its finally sinking in that he isn't ever going home and is now locked into an extremely dangerous job fighting guys 5 times stronger than him until he dies.


End file.
